1. Related Data
The subject invention of this patent application has been registered under the document disclosure program. The request was received at the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Sep. 23, 1994 and was assigned the registration number 362,125.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to percussion impacting devices and more particularly pertains to a resiliently articulated drum stick for rigidly and resiliently impacting a percussion instrument.